Victorian Undead Vol 1 3
. Watson, being a physician, brief his full knowledge of Doctor Snow for his pioneer in the field of epidemiology and germ theory, in which he was critical of the miasma theory--that disease was spread by foul air. He disproved it during the 1854 cholera outbreak when he traced its origins to the Broad Street pump in Soho from being supplied with sewage water from the Thames. Reverend Whitehead was important for his local knowledge in pinpointing the outbreaks and ultimately their source. As Watson summarize that the outbreak caused the deaths of six-hundred, Mycroft correct Watson that it was actually closer to fifteen-hundred. Mycroft explains what exactly happened in 1854. In reality there was never a cholera outbreak. But instead it is an outbreak of unknown origin which has caused the reanimation of the dead to prey on the living, spreading the undead outbreak exponentially. The government and law enforcement were ignorant of what is happening, wrongly seeing it as a riot until undead policemen filled the undead ranks. Fortunately, Doctor Snow, who had encountered the undead firsthand, aided the government by creating a more practical and effective tactic. The area of the infected was sealed off from the public under the guise of a public health matter, thus contained, and everything within was scoured and cleansed by more effective soldiers, who were even equipped in suits of armors and using medieval melee weaponry. In the aftermath, all knowledge of the outbreak was covered up. Doctor Snow kept his silence with the assurance of a more extensive public works that is undertaken in improving public sanitation, and soon early died from a stroke, no doubt brought by the burden of all he had seen. Reverend Whitehead on the other hand kept a strong faith to his ripe age, having witnessed manifested evil being triumphed over by the force of good. So far no further incidents of an undead outbreak ever happened in the last forty years. Dr. Watson then speak of the letter he founded underground which contradicts the last supposed outbreak, and wonders of the number of missing people and the source of the infection. Holmes theorize that someone is creating and corralling a legion of the undead. Now the more pressing question remains is whether the zombies that were discovered underground are the sole cache, or there are maybe more. At Whitechapel, Professor Moriarty have his cache of zombies timed and released from their corrals, and states his intention is to bring a decadent and arrogant Britain to its downfall through the undead. Later, Holmes and Watson are walking back to 221 Baker Street. Holmes shares his thoughts to Watson of what they learned from Mycroft in which he is concern of their government that is not telling everything to his brother about the situation and that their own rigidness and paranoia is not making anything better at all. The two then witness a pedestrian being almost attack by a zombie, which is crushed under a wagon. Suddenly more zombies appear on the scene. Holmes and Watson runs back to Baker Street and find fresh blood on the doorway. The two are almost shot by a fearful gun-wielding Mrs. Hudson before hurry inside as the undead appears on the street. Mrs. Hudson tearfully explains that she had saw a baker boy being attacked and devoured by the undead on the front doorstep hence why she is armed. Holmes then heads to his study and begin searching for a book on 1854. Watson enters and find him what he was looking for. Holmes reads out about a peculiar comet that happened six months before the Broad Street pump outbreak and connects the relationship between these events. Holmes then pulls out a book called The Dynamics of an Asteroid, and read out its author's theory of comets and meteors carrying microscopic lifeforms and were responsible for seeding planets with life, suggesting that the comet in 1854 seeded the infection. Watson, however, is skeptical of the theory and dismissing it as speculative fiction. But Holmes reveals to him that the theory was highly regarded by one of "the most renowned figures in his field" to be none other than written by Professor James Moriarty. Surprise, Watson tells Holmes that it couldn't be Moriarty responsible for the outbreak given that he was dead. Holmes points out that he himself was thought to be dead. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Dr. John Watson Supporting Characters: * Mycroft Holmes Antagonists: * * Sebastian Moran * Other Characters: * Dr. John Snow Locations: * , ( ) ** Diogenes Club ** 221B Baker Street ** Items: * The Dynamics of an Asteroid | AppearingCategories = No | Notes = * Watson states of having "endured my share of blood and horror." This is a reference to his military service as an assistant surgeon during the Second Anglo-Afghan War. *The death of Professor Moriarty happens in his first appearance in , in which it sets in 1893 and five years before the events of Victorian Undead. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}